


Geminids

by Timur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timur/pseuds/Timur
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go outside at night to see a meteor shower.





	Geminids

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little bit cliche (although what iwaoi fic doesn't have space-Oikawa and gozilla-Iwaizumi?) and not a whole lot happens physically, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it!

Under a clear sky, cold air stinging his face, Hajime walked, a little bit behind Tooru. Tooru was carrying massively over-sized backpack, filled with who knows what.

"How much further?"

"I hope Iwa-chan isn't already feeling tired after such a short walk?"

"Thirty minutes by bike and then walking for who knows how long in this freezing cold, isn't much fun!"

"Maybe I should have carried you if you were getting this weak, Iwa-chan?"

"Pfff, I would like to see you try."

A little smile appeared on Tooru's face. "Anyway, we're here already".

'Here' was just an ordinary, table in the middle of nowhere. Not a very happy sight. Not after having to stay up until midnight and biking through a freezing night, having been lured into this with the promise of 'something special'. Great..

"And what is _here_ , exactly?"

"Something special of course! I wouldn't have brought my cute Iwa-chan here for nothing! Wait up, I've got something for you first since we're going to stay here for a while."

"Oh?"

Tooru pulled a bottle from his backpack and poured some liquid in a cup. "Drink up."

"What is it?"

"Just drink, it'll keep you hot."

Hajime obeyed and nearly burned his tongue.

"What's this?"

"I didn't know Iwa-chan had such bad taste-buds? Hot cocoa of course."

"It doesn't taste like _just_ cocoa.."

"There's a little bit of rum in it to keep you warm."

"Dumbkawa! Alcohol cools you down and just makes you feel warm!"

Tooru winked. "No worries, Iwa-chan, I've also got some hot tea, without alcohol."

"Give me some more of that cocoa then."

Tooru emptied his cup, then poured some more for himself and Hajime.

"So, what are we here again for?"

"Some hot cocoa and cuddles with Iwa-chan?"

A blush crept up on Hajime's cheeks. That couldn't be it, right? Why the long trip, deep in the night? Cuddles?? Unable to come up with something else; "Seriously?"

Tooru averted his eyes. "Uh.. Actually there will be a meteor shower tonight, and I thought we could watch them together with some hot cocoa."

Oh, right. Geminids.

"Here." Tooru handed over a cushion, and lay down on the table with his head on a cushion of his own. "Lay down".

"Tomorrow was going to be the best day for this meteor shower, but it's going to be cloudy. So instead of a Godzilla marathon today and watching the stars tomorrow I had to switch plans."

"Godzilla marathon?"

"Oops, that was meant to be a surprise."

"Don't worry. So where are these falling stars of yours?"

"Look there, a little bit to the west and higher up from Orion, they'll come from there."

Slowly Hajime's eyes adapted to the dark and more and more stars became visible. It was completely silent here. The stars above shone with terrible beauty. The peace of mind was only broken by the soft sounds of Tooru breathing beside him. Hajime shivered a bit.

"Want some more to drink?"

"Uhu, I could use something to warm me up."

With a sly smile, Tooru gave him another cup of hot liquid. "Already seen some meteors, Iwa-chan?"

"Not yet."

Tooru opened his backpack yet again and retrieved a set of binoculars.

"Here," Tooru said, closing his pack.

"I can see more meteors with this?"

"No, but you can see some other cool things, try the moon for instance."

"Huh, I can see the dark side."

"Cool, right?"

"Uhu."

"Ooooh, a meteor!", Tooru exclaimed.

"Made a wish already?"

"Um.. maybe, not telling though!", Tooru said while winking.

"Right, better make sure the wish goes through," Hajime said, dropping the binoculars onto Tooru's stomach. Hajime laid down again, accidentally placing his hand next to Tooru's. His breathing suddenly stopped, before resuming again.

"So, um, where did the meteors come from again?"

Tooru broke their contact and pointed up into the sky. "There," he said, before dropping his hand again, this time one finger interlocking with Hajime's fingers

"Thanks," Hajime managed to say.

Crap. Think of something else, Hajime. _Anything else_. Where were those meteors anyway? The Geminid meteor shower should have 120 meteors an hour, right? He knew for sure he was looking at the right place, knowing the constellations in the sky all too well. There should be 2 every single minute, right? Now where were these meteors!?

"Another one!" Tooru said.

"Ha! Saw it too!"

"Did you make a wish?"

"Not yet."

_Oh shit._ A not-so-random wish popped up in Hajime's mind. Well, whatever. He didn't much believe in wishes, but this one he could make happen right away.

Hajime moved his hand a bit and placed his hand fully on Tooru's. Besides him he heard Tooru swallow. A deep red blush crept over Hajime's face, fortunately invisible now that no-one was looking at his face.

28 meteors passed, before he regained some clarity of mind.

"I'm getting a bit cold, maybe let's go home again?"

"Sure," Tooru said, and a few seconds later, "If you want you can stay over at my place, it's a little bit closer."

"Ok."

They walked back in silence to their bikes.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again, some time."

"Cool! I'll show you the moons of Jupiter next time, Iwa-chan!"

"Don't forget you promised to watch some Godzilla first though," Hajime said with a smile.


End file.
